


The Vessel Collector

by Anra7777



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Squint and you miss it Momxu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Luxu wanders among his empty vessels.





	The Vessel Collector

The Collector took the Keyblade and unlocked the large room tucked out of the way on a forgotten world. The outside of the room was simply a crude door, set into rock and hidden behind ivy and vines. Anyone who actually managed to find it would never imagine it could actually open, more hole and chalk than wood. 

 

_ Inside _ , though, the door was solid white stone, that without the frame would be indistinguishable from the rest of the wall. The room grew as was needed, and had an undetectable lightsource. It could get tiring looking at all the white, if the bodies didn’t break the monotony.

 

Throughout the room were row upon row of white stone thrones, oversized and just tall enough that even the tallest vessel’s feet barely scraped the white ground. In each seat was an empty vessel, caught in slumber, perhaps forever, waiting for the Collector’s heart once more. 

 

The Collector wandered among the rows idly, checking here and there that nothing had changed. There were bodies of all size and shape and age here. 

 

When he decided to change vessels, he would try to find a child who had only just died. Parents were usually too happy that their child had returned to question the change in personality. It wasn’t hard to run away from those who did and reacted badly. 

 

Then he would grow up and decide on a point he’d give up the current body to the room. He didn’t know what the Master would prefer, so he made sure that there were bodies of all ages, all types. He’d even taken women vessels, and tried to make sure they varied as well. 

 

Of course, he  _ hoped _ that the Master would be best pleased with his first vessel, his original body. He hadn’t let himself do too much growing up in that one, only several years or so, because he wouldn’t want the Master to be unable to recognize His Luxu. 

 

The Collector came to the end of the thrones and stared solemnly at the body he still considered most “his own.” He brushed away some fringe that had fallen since his last visit and tucked it behind the body’s ear. 

 

He imagined what it would be like when the Master came back and he showed Him this room, telling Him to pick any vessel He chose for Luxu, and then showed Him  _ this _ body. Would He be pleased? 

 

The Collector let himself be wrapped up in thought for a few hours, before heading back the way he came. He had apprentices that needed training, after all. He left the room and used the Keyblade to relock it, protecting the sleeping, soulless bodies.

 

And then he left, leaving the desolate, but verdant, planet alone, unknowing of when he’d return. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda binge played most of the Kingdom Hearts games within a few weeks, and because of that I learned about Luxu not long after playing BBS. Because of that, I couldn’t help but wonder if Luxu had a bunch of empty vessels like Ventus lying around somewhere, just sleeping and surviving without needing anything else. I also have trouble believing that his vessels’ friends and relatives never wondered what was up. So I ended up writing this.


End file.
